Systems for delivering content from a network to a display are well known, for example, in the area of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). It is desirable for a user to be able to use a readily available and familiar device, such as a wireless device belonging to the user, to control the content provided to the display. However, existing systems that allow a user to access content on a display with the user's wireless device require the user to configure a particular wireless handset to communicate with a particular display system. The configuration process may be complex and device specific. Moreover, multiple users may wish to access content on a particular display or a user may wish to access content on a variety of displays. Further, one or more users may wish to filter the content available on the display according to personal preferences.
Display systems may additionally be used to provide targeted content to users in the vicinity of the display. Existing systems for locating users proximate to a display are limited in that such systems require the display and wireless handset to be equipped with radio frequency identification (RFID) technology.
It would thus be desirable to have a display system capable of detecting the presence of a user in the vicinity of the display to allow the display to provide personalized content to the user.